nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Breeds
The 3DS version, Nintendogs + Cats, introduces the ability to adopt kittens as well as puppies. Unlike the puppies, the kittens don't really come in breeds, but types. The three types are Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. There are no other cat types or colors to unlock. Standard Description: "This well-proportioned kitten is healthy and playful -- and not fussy about its owner." Cost: $880 The Standard type comes in four color patterns: Solid, Tabby, Spotted Tabby, and Calico. Solid As the name suggests, the Solid pattern kittens each come in one solid color. Solid colors include yellow, gray, orange, and black, but they never seem to come in white. The colors come in different shades, so the player may find a dark gray kitten or what appears to be a silver kitten. Tabby The Tabby pattern kittens come half-striped half-white. Colors of the striped half include shades of gray, shades of yellow, and shades of orange, with the base of the striped half being a much lighter shade than the stripes. The stripes on the gray Tabby kittens can be dark gray but don't seem to come in pure black. Spotted Tabby The Spotted Tabby looks more like a domesticated version of the leopard or snow leopard than a tabby. It doesn't really come in any color variations, just shades of a grayish color. The only places that it has stripes are on its head, tail, and legs. The rest of the markings are its leopard-style spots. Calico The Calico pattern kitten is white with orange and black patches or orange and brown patches. The patches come in different arrangements, providing the player with variety to choose from. Sometimes, you might find a Calico in an odd sort of monochrome pattern (white with patches in two different shades of gray), or you may, for some strange reason, find a brown-and-white or more rarely a gray-and-white kitten. It seems that all of the Calicos are female. Oriental Description: "Its sleek body and well-defined face give this cat an air of wisdom and maturity." Cost: $1,080 The Oriental type comes in two color patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Oriental also has a "Surprise me!" option. Pointed The Pointed pattern is often referred to as Siamese. The kitten is white with color on its face, ears, legs, and tail, although it may have a tint of color to its white fur. Point colors include orange, brown, gray, and black. Unlike Siamese cats, however, the Pointed Oriental kittens do not always have blue eyes. They do seem to be very vocal like Siamese cats. Smoke The Smoke pattern of Oriental comes in a somewhat smokey color, sometimes solid and sometimes with a white mask. The mask can include white eyebrow markings. The main difference between a Solid Standard and a Smoke Oriental is that the Standard cat type is bulkier than an Oriental type. The Smoke colors include black, brown, gray, and orange. The picture to the right shows the mask with eyebrow markings, the regular mask, and a kitten with no mask. Surprise me! The "Surprise me!" option gives you random kittens from the Pointed and Smoke options. The usefulness of "Surprise me!" lies in the fact that it, like "Surprise me!" in dog breeds, can give you unnatural colors. The odd coloring is less obvious in these kittens than in the puppies, however. The kittens simply have strange color tints to their fur, such as a crimson-brown, deep reddish brown, pinkish brown, slight purple-coloring, etc. Longhair Description: "This cat's luxuriously soft fur, short nose, and big, round eyes give it extra charm." Cost: $1,280 The Longhair style kitten is a Persian. It has very long, fluffy fur and a flat face. It comes in two patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Longhair also has a "Surprise me!" option. Pointed Unlike the Oriental, a Pointed Longhair can have "socks" or white paws. The Pointed Longhair's points come in the same colors that the Pointed Oriental's do: orange, brown, gray, and black. Like the Pointed Oriental, the Pointed Longhair's eyes are not always blue. Smoke Unlike the Smoke Oriental, the Smoke Longhair can come half-solid half-white, as well as solid. Just like the Smoke Oriental, the colors of the Smoke Longhair include black, brown, gray, and orange, but it also includes yellow, as seen on the half-yellow half-white kitten in the picture to the right. Surprise me! The "Surprise me!" option brings up random Longhair kittens, sometimes with an odd color tint to their fur, like in the "Surprise me!" option with the Oriental. White kittens are also possible. Category:Cat breeds